


Fresh Starts

by Nonbinaryhurricane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Metahuman!Cedric Diggory, ignores season 4 of the flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinaryhurricane/pseuds/Nonbinaryhurricane
Summary: Draco Malfoy lives in the muggle world to get a fresh start under the name of Julian Albert Desmond. Cedric came back to central city after visiting the day of the particle accelerator explosion. Both want a fresh start and find love in each other. This is a series of drabbles about their relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindthevoices](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mindthevoices), [Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duo/gifts), [DragosSylvestri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragosSylvestri/gifts).



> This probably won’t make sense to a lot of people... this was originally written for mine and duo’s rps on tumblr. Duo ( mindthevoices ) has a fantastic au for draco where he becomes Julian Albert. Cedric just kinda... found him in central city.

Usually, Draco would get up before Cedric.

Draco wanted his evenings free to spend them with his lover, so he was usually up at 6:30am to head to the CCPD at 7:30AM to begin his day as a CSI. Then he would would ~~hopefully~~ get off at 4:00pm to be home for the evening. Cedric got up at 6:45am and opened his coffee shop at 7:00am. Cedric would be home whenever he could, but sometimes people kept swarming in past closing and he couldn’t leave his employees there.

However, it was 8am, and Draco was scrambling around and getting ready, swearing softly. Cedric raised his head at the commotion, a half asleep, dazed look on his face.

“Love...? What are you doing?” Cedric asked, rubbing an eye.

”I’m getting ready for work! I can’t be late!” Draco said, looking for his phone.

Cedric snorted softly, laying back down. “Draco come back to bed, it’s sunday.”

Draco froze, before finding his phone on the dresser. He checked the date and day, and sure enough, it was Sunday. He sighed of relief, before changing back into his pajamas. He crawled into bed next to Cedric, pulling him close.

Cedric laid his head on Draco’s shoulder, yawning softly. “Okay now... sleep time,” he said softly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Draco snorted softly, before turning to look at his laptop, wondering if he should catch up on a little bit of work anyways.

“Don’t even think about it, go to sleep,” Cedric said, as if reading Draco’s mind.

Draco sighed softly and kissed the top of Cedric’s head. “Alright... good night love.”

”it’s morning.”

”good morning then.”

”good morning.”


	2. Coco bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric tries to hide a puppy in the house.

It wasn’t like Cedric was _breaking_ any rules... his shared flat with Draco allowed pets. However there was one teensy, tiny problem... Cedric had to tell Draco about the puppy. It wasn’t like they haven’t _talked_ about getting a pet! It was that just... they never said they _were_ getting a pet. However, Cedric couldn’t leave that poor puppy in the cold.

So, Coco Bean was snuck into the apartment. He stayed in Cedric’s closet and Cedric taught him every trick that Coco Bean could learn. Coco Bean was a beautiful mutt, with cute little floppy ears, light brown fur and dark brown eyes. His paws were white, and Cedric had almost considered naming him “Socks” but that was too casual of a name, and his light brown fur reminded him of coffee after just the right amount of creamer was added in...

So Coco Bean it was. Cedric’s schedule was a little more flexible than Draco’s, and sneaking Coco Bean out of the House was easy, considering Coco Bean was a quiet small puppy.

Coming up with excuses, however, was not. Cedric used up every trick in the book to check up on his darling puppy... Draco was bound to notice.

”I er.... gotta check my laundry,” Cedric said, giving Draco a sheepish smile, but Draco’s next sentence made him froze.

”Don’t forget to feed the puppy too.”

Cedric turned to see Draco reading the newspaper, he didn’t even look up from the paper. Draco glanced up at his boyfriend and snorted. 

“Did you think I didn’t notice all the dog hair? What’s this puppy’s name, anyways?”

Cedric stared at Draco for a long time, he had tried to be sneaky damn it!

”his name is Coco Bean.”


	3. Temperature differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric is a metahuman, or better yet, meta-wizard with the power to control flames with empathic properties. Draco is frantically trying to keep his stupid boyfriend from blowing his cover because Cedric is immune to cold and heat.

* * *

There were many things Draco loved about Cedric Diggory: his smile, willingness to forgive, his ability to make the best out of situations, and his ability to make good food and drinks.

However, one thing Draco did not like about Cedric, or just generally got frustrated about, was the fact Cedric no longer felt hot or cold. For a Meta human (metawizard?) who didn’t want to be seen or known, Cedric didn’t make any efforts to conceal himself...

Okay, Draco _knew_ that Cedric couldn’t control his biology after the particle accelerator, but he was still allowed to complain!

He threw Cedric a coat, shaking his head at his lover. “For merlin’s sake Cedric- it’s fifteen below zero! Wear a winter coat!”

”it feels like I’m wearing a marshmallow,” Cedric grumbled right back but put the coat on despite his grumbling. Draco sighed of relief and slipped some earmuffs on Cedric’s ears. “There, now you’re properly dressed.” 

“My hero,” Cedric said with a snort, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Draco’s forehead.

”You know for a metahuman who doesn’t want to be known as one, you really don’t hide very well,” Draco said, but couldn’t help the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

”And that’s what I have you for,” Cedric said with a light grin.


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric has a plan
> 
> Thank you Azura Night for your lovely comment and thank you everyone who gave me kudos! It's because of you I started writing this fic again!

"What do you mean there's a rooftop garden for this apartment?" Cedric asked.

Draco put down his newspaper, glancing over at Cedric. "I mean what I said. Why is this important love?"

Cedric thought for a moment and smiled. "Its just that-- I didnt expect it honestly... it's no big deal love."

\---

"Cedric-- love, I'm home," Draco called out. Niether him or Cedric liked being snuck up on, so they made sure to call out to the other person just in case. He frowned when he didn't hear a reply, moving down the flat and into the bedroom, finding a note.

"Meet me up on the rooftop ~ Cedric"

Draco smiled slightly and put the note in his pocket and sighed, shaking his head. "What do you have planned love?" He muttered to himself before making his way up to the rooftop.

\---

"Hi there," Cedric grinned when Draco finally made his way up. He had set up a wonderful steak, mixed vegetable and mash potato meal, candles lighting up the rooftop. He pulled out a chair for Draco, who numbly came over.

 

"Wow...." Draco said softly. "Good lord Cedric-- how long did this take?" He asked softly.

"Just a couple.... few.... several... several hours," Cedric said, shrugging. "It was fun to set up." He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured himself and Draco a glass. After dinner, he played music on his phone and they slow danced together.

Cedric kissed Draco's temple and gently rocked with him. By the time the night was over, cedric promised himself he was going to marry Draco Malfoy.


End file.
